


马孔多的雨季

by HermioneHolic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneHolic/pseuds/HermioneHolic
Summary: 爱是本能，要么生来就会，要么永远都不会。





	马孔多的雨季

被雾气笼罩的马孔多在六月中旬迎来了一个面色沉郁的外乡人。那是个在英国土生土长的年轻女人，棕色卷发浓密如海洋之上的波浪，棱角分明的脸庞让人想到古希腊的雕像，纤细如树枝的苍白手指看上去仿佛握不住任何重物。她提着一个沉重的行李箱，里面装满了用黑色墨水写着谵妄如中世纪的诗文一般的数学公式的古旧羊皮纸以及一件被虫子啃噬殆尽的棕色大衣。她站在街头，像是久病初愈般紧紧抿着嘴唇，如同泥土般浑浊的棕色眼睛慵懒地下垂着，那副格格不入的样子让人难以想象她究竟在日后要怎样融入这里的生活。赫敏.格兰杰年方二十岁，那颗心脏却早已因为对宇宙奥秘的不懈追求而逐渐犹如残花般枯萎。她从牛津大学毕业，说着一口当地人无法听懂的英式英语，无趣单调的生活被乏味的物理学研究所填满，旁人根本无法相信她才刚刚从大学中走出来不久。她好像从一出生开始就已经衰老了一般，那张阴郁瘦削的脸上不曾显露出任何表情。当她如痴如醉地研究物理学时，人们总要去猜测她究竟遭遇了何种不幸。她在母亲的再三恳求下暂时抛下学业来到南美洲寻找在她出生前就抛弃了她的无情父亲，结果从此迷失在了雨与雾构成的迷宫之中。马孔多的漫长雨季就从那时候开始。棕榈叶因被雨水浸泡而肿胀到畸形，桦树的叶子一片一片地开始掉落在地上，东印度公司带来的香蕉与五颜六色的菌子混在一起直至腐烂，衣柜里的白色嫁衣因多日未见阳光而发了霉，乡间小路上堆积着的淤泥因无人管理越堆越多，高高矮矮的房子被白色的浓雾淹没，醉生梦死的花花公子在家和红灯区之间来回往返，连绵的阴雨和雾蒙蒙的天空剥夺了人们的工作热情。时间仿佛停止了，时刻显露出抑郁的灰色的苍穹让人再分不清白天和黑夜。人们在白天睡觉，在晚上于微弱的月色与无尽的黑暗之中独自徘徊。昼夜在石楠花的隐逸香气之中彻底颠倒。不知有多少次，马孔多的所有房子在午夜时刻全部亮着灯，家家户户都反复抱怨着雨季带来的严重灾害。赫敏.格兰杰本该是最有资格抱怨的那个人——她找遍家家户户也没找到自己那该死的父亲，还因为被大雨耽搁而无限延后的飞机不得不多停留在马孔多一些时日直至雨季结束。她本不打算在此久留，却最终选择了在此定居。生活花光了她身上的所有财产，于是她再没有资本回到英国，再没有资本被烟囱排出来的黑烟折磨。她怀念曼彻斯特的海滩和伦敦的商店街，然后这些思念通通都被雨水淹没。马孔多像个无法逃脱的陷阱，而她除了忍气吞声和一言不发之外什么也办不到。在多次产生了想要自杀的念头后，赫敏.格兰杰最终平静了下来——她开始继续关于物理学的研究。这要多亏于她的预感——她带来了那些手稿，为的就是不让自己无事可做。

她的房东和她一样是个英国人，名字是叫“汤姆.里德尔”，但他从未像她一样被伦敦的多雨天气所困扰过。他生在马孔多，长在马孔多，除了会说英语以及长着一张欧洲人的脸之外与当地人没有任何不同。他所管理的那所破旧老宅每个月仅需一英镑的租金，生怕雨季太过漫长的赫敏.格兰杰听说这件事后就毫不犹豫地带着她的一箱手稿在这里住了下来。便宜到令人不可置信的房租让她产生了自己有挥霍资本的错觉——她偶尔在下午三点吃点发霉的曲奇饼干作为下午茶、为了打发时间去找那些游手好闲的黑人打桥牌、出于好奇心穿上男人的衣服走进法国女郎们的红灯区听她们的唱片机里播放的爵士乐曲，但无论去哪她都要带上沾着黑色墨水的羽毛笔和那些该死的手稿，仿佛它们远比钞票要重要一般。为了防止自己因为意外死在出门或回家的路上，赫敏.格兰杰随身携带不准时的怀表（即便时间观念早已毫无价值），还将一封提前用英语写好的遗书放在上衣的口袋里，以便碰巧发现她死在路边的行人知道她是谁，以及方便为她打理后事的人知道该把她的尸体放在那里、该如何处理她存放在枕套之中的那一千英镑。她喜欢在街区之间闲逛，看那个杀死了自己的妻子的巴基斯坦老人因为噩梦般的愧疚而如同旋转木马般不断地在自己门前徘徊着，看像抹了黄油般的沥青如何致使走路不长眼的醉鬼一下子摔进泥坑里，看明朗如河水的湛蓝天空如何一步步被厚重如铠甲的乌云所吞噬，看瘦骨嶙峋的扎着麻花辫的黑发小女孩对着她高喊那些她无法听懂的零碎不堪的语句。实在没事做而她又不想研究手稿的时候，她开始慵懒地研究自己那位始终冷着一张脸的黑发房东。他的面孔相当英俊，鬈发的边边角角被梳得一丝不苟，身上的深绿色西装被洗得有些发白，但看上去还是相当崭新。在远离故乡的地方偶遇同乡人并没有让赫敏.格兰杰对他产生任何亲切感——相反的，她觉得他是个难以理解且难以接近的人。他不愿信奉神明又不愿意接纳在欧洲逐渐扩散向全世界的严谨的科学理论，既不迷信又如此古板守旧，在她看来这就是一个矛盾到无法理解的存在。他融入了马孔多，可看去又是如此格格不入。赫敏.格兰杰打算远离他是在她试图打探他的底细之后——她注意到自己所居住的这座破旧古宅被命名为“冈特老宅”，可房东的姓氏很明显是“里德尔”。她注意到这其中可能隐藏着什么有趣的故事，便怀着极其少有的好奇之心去问了几个消息灵通且乐于助人的马孔多居民，很快就得知了一切——这座老宅曾经属于他的祖父马沃罗.冈特。汤姆.里德尔不知道用什么途径得知了她打探他家底的事情，然后就立即上门严肃地警告她不要多管他的闲事，随之把房租上涨到了二英镑。尽管不排除他与他的外祖父有极大的矛盾的可能性，但赫敏.格兰杰坚持认为他只是为了加收房租而找了个看似合理的借口。然而随后她又对此看开了——雨季带来的灾难令人叹息，而人不吃饭就会饿死。

怀着哥伦布式的冒险精神，赫敏.格兰杰无数次提着油灯在冈特老宅内四处闲逛。她能听到阁楼在氧气中咯吱作响，能听到夜风吹过破败不堪的窗户，能听到公螳螂在被自己的伴侣吞噬前发出的最后一声哀鸣。她在午夜的细碎影子与静谧月光之中迷失了自我，最终在迷宫一般的废弃已久的地下室中找到了三具完好无损宛如大学实验室里的标本一般的骷髅。她提着油灯悄然无声地离开了那不祥之地，怎么安静地从房间里走出来就怎么走回去，完完全全按照原路返回。白天降临，热心的马孔多居民再一次为她揭开了谜底。年仅十六岁的汤姆.里德尔为了家族的遗产狠心杀死了他的外祖父一家，结果却在翻遍了整个冈特老宅后发现这个家族早已一贫如洗。他们唯一留给他的就是无尽的失望以及世人的唾弃，除此之外他一无所有。这栋老宅在多年暴雨和热浪的洗礼中都不曾动摇，汤姆.里德尔发觉这是命中注定，便放弃了变卖老宅以换取钱财的想法。赫敏.格兰杰露出鲜少的好奇心（通常都只针对物理领域的东西），急忙问那手拿塔罗牌和蒲扇的吉普赛女郎更多关于她的房东的事情。那女郎露出神秘莫测的笑容，伸出布满皱纹的手示意她付出点物质层面的代价，然后在心满意足地拿到了一英镑的暗绿色钞票之后继续讲了下去。汤姆.里德尔的父亲名字和他一样，是个来自曼彻斯特的乡绅，做棉花生意。他为了扩大生意范围来到了南美洲，结果彻底被马孔多的神秘暖流在光天化日之下全然吞噬。所有人都看不惯这个连吃块加了糖浆的馅饼都要用刀叉的英国人，他也看不上这个严重与世界潮流脱节的炎热地狱，但那时任何人都没有想到这个挑剔的男人会选择留在马孔多，无论是这里的居民还是他本人。冈特家那个可怜的女儿梅洛普不幸看上了他，在意识到自己的外貌和语言组织能力都完全称不上出色的时候，她不得已使了点小计谋往他的咖啡里加了一种所谓的“爱情魔药”，然后这个原本对南美洲不屑一顾的英国人就疯狂地爱上了她，接下来就是汤姆.里德尔的出生。他的母亲因难产而死，而他的父亲则在他出生前一言不发地回到了英国开始新的生活——估计是爱情魔药失了效。赫敏.格兰杰对这个细节起了浓厚的兴趣，可正当她企图用自己知道的化学知识来解释这个现象并示意吉普赛女郎继续说下去的时候，那可恨的女人再次伸出了手。赫敏.格兰杰在摸遍全身上下的口袋后发现此时的自己已经身无分文，只得在恼怒地叹息了一声以后悄然离去。

雨季来临的时候，就连一向不愿参与时政的赫敏.格兰杰也被镇上浓郁的硝烟味所感染了。她按耐不住好奇心，最终在一个阴云密布如午夜的下午放下手稿跑到了镇上的教堂里去拜访那些可敬的基督教保守派人士，但除了冷嘲热讽之外，她还得到了“凯尔特佬”的称呼。无神论者的身份让她在保守派中备受排斥。当神父严肃地要求她朗诵《圣经》中的一部分章节时，她终于因为无法忍受这一切而冲出了教堂。她出门前高喊“战争和革命”时有多么兴奋，那么她回来时悄然无声的样子就有多么狼狈。她回到冈特老宅时视线几乎没离开过地面，可竟然没有注意到那群被她踩死了的正在搬运面包碎屑的蚂蚁。汤姆.里德尔不合时宜地出现在老宅的大厅里，他拿着即将熄灭的蜡烛，平静地通知她房租又降回了一英镑。赫敏.格兰杰惊讶地盯着他，但始终一言未发。

“我看你应该加入到自由党的阵营。”他毫无波动地说着，仿佛真理在被陈述一般。

“你是要我去自杀。”她满不在乎地回了一句，然后回到自己的房间继续阅读那些险些被囊虫当作午餐的手稿。

在心中的所有政治热情都被磨灭之后，赫敏.格兰杰恢复了在冈特老宅内四处闲逛的爱好。她幻想自己是个探险家，然后在一次痛苦的失眠中像个梦游人般再一次来到了地下室。她在昏暗的环境中看到一道金光，便找来一根撬棍艰难地将那长满了青苔的石板撬开，结果发现了一袋印着拿破仑像的金币。她完全不知道这是什么时候的货币，却还是在看到它的那一瞬间产生了想要将其独自私吞的可怕欲望。然而，经过再三权衡，她还是决定像上次看到那三具骷髅一样装作什么也没发生过的样子离开地下室，然后回到她硬如钢铁的木板床上继续体验失眠带来的痛苦。毫无疑问，她想离开马孔多、想结束大学里的苦难生涯，但道德不允许她掠夺不属于自己的东西，而嫉妒不允许她眼睁睁地看着别人飞黄腾达。她决定不把这件事告诉汤姆.里德尔——哪怕她最终选择了无视那一袋金币，心中最原始的那一点点自私还是无法被完全掐灭的。此时汤姆.里德尔的关系已经与她缓和了很多——但这根本不是朋友关系，赫敏.格兰杰在十一岁那年就发誓过自己此生绝不会去结交任何一个朋友。他们讨论马孔多的雨季会在何时结束，讨论英国今后会在世界上取得怎样的地位，讨论驻扎在马孔多的吉普赛人会何时离去，但所有的争论永远都不会有结果——他们谁也不知道答案。

最后可能是因为实在没话可说了，汤姆.里德尔告诉了她“爱情迷药”的配方——苦艾草、迷迭香、茶叶、桑果以及半勺橄榄油。赫敏.格兰杰听后哈哈大笑，一边摇头表示自己此生都不可能有机会用上这玩意，一边又鬼使神差地按照那个奇怪的配方自己调配出了“爱情魔药”，就像她在大学里上化学课调配双氧水时那般精准和严谨。她突然好奇那冒着泡的淡绿色液体味道如何，便不顾汤姆.里德尔的再三反对咕咚咕咚地喝了下去，结果一连发了三天高烧。期间汤姆.里德尔一直都在照顾她，可她却表现出一副完全不需要被照顾的样子——哪怕头痛到仿佛被活生生撕开一般，她却还是照旧看着那些手稿、与他讨论那些于中世纪启迪了人类思想的伟大文学作品，其艰苦卓绝的毅力仿佛一个神圣的传教士。雨季刚好在她康复时结束。赫敏.格兰杰收拾起行李，塞给汤姆.里德尔十英镑以示谢意，然后又毫不犹豫地接过了他在她离开前递给她的那杯苦杏仁水——那当然不是苦杏仁，只是一点点他好不容易弄来的氰化钾而已。从脸色铁青到忽然倒地到痛苦挣扎到停止呼吸的全过程，总计不超过一分钟。他平静地盯着她蜷缩成一团的远远不能算是面容安详的尸体，毫无愧疚之心地蹲了下来。这个该死的物理学家毁灭了他从出生以来就一直拥有的孤独，害得他因习惯了阳光的温暖而再也无法忍受雨季的潮湿和寒冷。可这个人不打算留下，她要在雨季结束时毫不留情地离开，继续去过她自己理想的生活。他从来、从来就没有见过这么可恨的人。他深知自己得不到她的爱——任何人都不会得到的爱。

对马孔多的居民来说，赫敏.格兰杰不过是个意外死在这里的外乡人罢了。总有童言无忌的小孩子说能在冈特老宅附近看到一个如同幽灵般来回徘徊的面色铁青如白蜡的棕发年轻女子。她总绝望地凝视着天空，仿佛在期待着下一个雨季的到来。


End file.
